One More Prank
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: James Potter talked his wife into helping him with one more prank, sadly it was the last one, yet it is still on going even after their deaths.


If one where to look in the back yard (backyard) of number four privet drive they would see toys of different types. All well played with and cared for however the children that owned said toys had plans to get rich selling pies. One child with light blond hair was digging in the dirt while the child with messy brown hair was dragging the hose to where the other was digging. Neither child noticed the rat making its way closer to them till it turned into a man. Said man picked up the now screaming brown hair child saying how sorry he was. Sadly what this rat of a man did not know was the mother to the blond child and the aunt to the other had been watching them both as she did the dishes. In fact she had been washing an iron skillet at the time. She used said skillet to hit him as hard as any person who thought their children where in danger.

Rushing both children in to the house and calling her husband up from his basement work shop. She explained what had happened, his face took on a angry purple color. He looked over the children the stomped out to the back yard. The man his wife had knocked out was still out. He none to kindly dragged the man into the house, and tied him to a chair with a rope his with had gotten from some place. "What now Pet?" He asked his wife. "I don't know love. That man said the wards he placed would keep anyone out that meant to harm us." she said "Aunty, he said he was sorry." said the brown hair child from the place on the steps. "That may be but no one from the magical world was spouse to be able to find us." said the Aunt. " Is there a way we can contact that man?" asked the uncle eyeing his wife's shacking hands. "I am not to sure we should he said we would be safe and no one would find us. That must not be true, I wish we could contact someone in their police force." said the aunt as she took at seat on the steps.

Both children clearly still some what scared sat next to her she placed a arm around each of them "Mum what's stopping him from turning into a rat when he wakes?" asked the blond child on her left. "Aunt Lily left me a lot of items in my care for Harry that rope was one of them it is magical to prevents a person from changing in to an animal." She said then blinked standing she dashed up the stairs making the two children fall over and down the steps. They looked at each other and just knew she knew how to get the help they needed. She returned with a small book in her hands it that a black book with two sliver and purple flowers on the front. "Harry come here a minute" she said Harry did as asked "Okay sweetie can you say that name there?" she asked Harry nodded "Winkin" Harry called out and with a small pop a ever odd creature was standing in front of them. Harry only being a few minute before picked up by a rat that turned in to a man burst into tears afraid.

The creature called Winkin did so as well, the aunt blinked which was followed by a sigh, it took her some time to clam both down. "Okay Winkin, my names Petunia I am Lily's older sister. What I need you to do is go and get someone trustworthy that is on your police force." Petunia said With a determined nod and another pop Winkin was gone. Once more she sat down on the steps only this time she pulled the children into her lap. Hugging both while she whispered it was going to be alright now. Her husband stood near them but closer to the man tied to the chair should he try anything to hair his family, he would be the first to find out magic was not all it was cracked up to be.

________________________________________________________________________

Else where a elf that was not to old but not so young was fighting off a trash cans "What in the bloody hell are you doing elf?" asked a rough looking man with one leg. "My masters family said go gets a member of the police force I trust. I am comes to you." the elf said "Just who is you family elf?" the man asked "Winkin's family is the Potters sir and no be call'n me elf my name is Winkin." said Winkin, the man blinked the leaned in the door way. He came back out with a clock and a walking stick, "I retired two years ago, but I will take you to one I trust." he said the elf nodded and followed him down the path. A very fast bus ride later followed by a couple of threats of bodily harm both man elf where in a office waiting the owners return. It did not take to long for the to return in fact. "What is it now Moody?" asked a woman as she came in and shut the door. She over looked the elf in the chair next to him.

"This elf says his master sent him for help. He came to me, however he also said his master happens to be Potter. I thought it best if I brought you along for this one." Moody said standing up. The women blinked looked at the elf then at the man now know only as Moody. "You best not be joking" she said "I never joke Bones" he said walking out of her office. The elf followed him and she followed the elf. "I do have one question, how are we going to get were every potter is hidden at. Dumbledore has him hidden some place deep?" she asked. The elf snorted nose then snapped his fingers, the woman know as Bones and the man know as Moody found themselves in a living room. I thin and tall woman sat on step with two children in her lap while a tall plump man was standing near them. That wasn't the oddest thing however, the oddest thing in the room happened to be the man tied to a chair. To them he had been dead going on three years now. "I think I need to contact The Minster on this one." the Bones woman said. She pinned off a note and sent it on with the elf. A very short time later said elf and a short plump man returned. Him and the woman talked in hushed tones, while the woman with the children took both of them up stairs the elf followed her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Aunty what is going on?" asked the messy hair child called Harry. She sighed once more, "I do not know but I want you two to play in here in Dudley's room okay." she said then turned to Winkin "Watch over them and don't let anyone else in the room but me." she told it. Winkin nodded and stood near the door after she went out. Winkin had just got back his family and nothing was going to hurt them not while he was around. It did not take long for the woman to return down stairs and the Bones woman knew she was mad, cause she held the same look her sister did any time she had been mad about one thing or another.

"I want to know what is going on here now or so help me I will pack up my family and move state side." she all but yelled at them. "I do not know the full story Mrs. Dursley, however Lady Bones has gone to get a bottle of veritasrum. When she returns we shall find out ourselves." said the short plump man "I am The Mister of magic Cornelius Fudge." He said holding out his hand. She shock it quickly, "Who is he?" She asked, "True fully we do not know as he appears to be a man thought dead for the past three years. If he is in fact who he looks to be then I fear great wrong has been done to a Mister Black." He said "As in Sirius Black" Petunia asked he nodded "What has been done to him?" she asked fearing the worst. "He was tossed in prison after the down fall of you-know-who." He said " No I don't and what was he guilty of?" she asked "Guilty of?" Minster Fudge asked aloud to himself. A look of horror crossed his face, "Nina" he called out and one more of those creatures popped up. "Go and get me all information on Black's trail ." he said the elf nodded then popped away as the Bones woman returned. "I got it sir." she said, she brought with her a very tall black man and what one would say was the palest man alive. The Bones woman forced the man wake with a spell then force feed him what she had gone to get. "Who are you?" She asked "Peter Pettigrew" he answered flatly. All of them gasped, "How are you still alive?" She asked "I cut off my finger and blew up the street killing the muggles." he said in the same tone. "Why did you do that?" She asked him "To get away from Sirius." he said "Why did you need to get away from him?" she asked "He was going to kill me." he told her "Why was he going to kill you?" was asked "I told my master the Potters location." He said "BASTERED" I yelled trying to get to the man only to be held back. "Let me go Vernon. He helped kill by my baby sister." I said "No Pet, let them take care of him. You know as well as I do they well do far worse then you can hope." Vernon said "You've forgotten how good I am with a pairing knife." I said he did not let me go but I did stop trying to get out of his hold.

The elf returned with out anything "Why did you not bring anything?" the Minster asked "There was nothing to bring sir." the elf said "Oh this is bad, Bagnold you have made a mess of things. Bones you go get Black out of there now! Nina go and get me all the files on every trial. Lets get him out of here." Minster Fudge said "Sir, I have to ask something" Vernon said they all looked at him "We were told by Dumbledore that we had wards to prevent something like this from happening. Can you check them? It would make me feel safer knowing they are in place. After the fright we first had with Harry then this happens." He said

"Fright with Mr. Potter was it?" Bones asked "When that man dropped Harry off here he left him outside on our doorstep. He did not ring the bell and tell us what had happened to my family. No that man left a bloody note, we rushed Harry to the clinic and they sent him to the hospital." Petunia said "What?" the black man said "He left an almost two year child on a door step in the middle of an October night. It can get cold at night, and sometimes we get sudden showers. So we took him to the clinic; his fever was high and they thought it best to take him to the hospital. We where over there nearly a week." Petunia told them.

"Shacklebolt look at those wards, you take this man to the holding sells" Minster Fudge said, the Black man waved his wand over himself and the robes he had been wearing changed into a gas company uniform. The pale man went over to the prisoner before he could be warned about the rope. He was untied, I was shocked when but not that to show him just how good I was with that pairing knife. Needless to say he disappeared yet he left his hand behind. I turned on the pale man with a blooded knife, "Did you just think those were normal ropes. Now we are going to half to worry about him and who know what company he might bring back." I yelled "Pet, love let me have the knife." Vernon said as I started towards the one who let my sister's murder get away. However I did not hand it over to him, instead I shoved it into the pale mans arm. Two things happened after that the man who's name was Shacklebolt came in and the Bones woman ripped the pale mans sleeve off. Then Minster Fudge said a spell that shot the one I had stabbed with a red light.


End file.
